Where's My Price, Mr Hokage?
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: you know this rate, you know this contents. requested by Kou Todoryu Kyuuketsuki & Shikivent-Jaehee RamenTomat. Warning inside. like I said many times, DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ! I've warned you.


**Where's My Price, Mr. Hokage?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Where's My Price, Mr. Hokage? © AssX a.k.a Akaneko

Warning : hard yaoi, lemon, mature, OOC, AU, PWP, typo(s). **Keep up this warning! Don't like, please don't read!**

Inspired from one of **UchiMakiPro**'s Deviation

l\_/l  
(^_^)

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Aaahh… sungguh hari yang cerah di atas desa Konoha yang damai ini. Begitu tenang dalam hangatnya sinar mentari yang terus menyinari di siang hari. Semua orang melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berbeda. Begitu menenangkan dan menentramkan. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk beberapa orang yang berada di dalam gedung Hokage _office_. Yah… mereka memang selalu sibuk sebagai seorang shinobi.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi berwarna raven tengah berdiri di depan meja sang Hokage, lengkap dengan jaket Jounin-nya.

"Sasuke, ada misi kelas B untukmu. Tolong kau antarkan surat izin desa kita yang berada di perbatasan selatan Negara 'Hi'. Daerah perbatasan saat ini sedang terjadi sedikit konflik. Dengan adanya surat ini, masalah bisa terselesaikan lebih cepat," ucap sang Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda tampan yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu memandang gulungan kertas yang diberikan sang Hokage padanya dengan ekspresi datar. Naruto yang melihat tak ada reaksi dari Sasuke langsung mengernyit heran.

"Hei, Sasuke, jangan diam saja. Daerah selatan sangat membutuhkan surat izin ini agar masalah di sana segera terselesaikan," ujar Naruto mulai kesal.

Sesungguhnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat pendiam Sasuke ini. Tapi tetap saja, terkadang dia merasa kesal jika di saat yang cukup genting seperti ini, pemuda keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu tetap memasang wajah _stoic_-nya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Dobe, kau memanggilku yang sedang menikmati masa liburanku dengan memberikanku misi?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku tahu kalau aku salah telah mengganggu masa liburanmu, dan aku minta maaf karena itu. Tapi saat ini adalah hal yang cukup genting, Teme. Tak bisakah kau membantuku sedikit saja? Lagipula tak ada Jounin lain yang bisa kumintai bantuan. Hanya kau yang saat ini sedang bebas dari misi. Jadi, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

"Hn. Sebenarnya tak masalah, tapi… misi kelas B? Yang benar saja, Dobe."

"Teme! Sudah kukatakan tak ada lagi yang bisa kusuruh untuk melakukannya. Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu? Sudah tak ada waktu. Kau harus menyerahkan gulungan ini pada perbatasan daerah selatan," geram Naruto kesal sambil menyerahkan gulungan itu dengan paksa pada Sasuke.

Tangan porselen itu mengambil gulungan yang diberikan padanya, tentu dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum tengah malam. Dan saat itu, kau harus memberikanku imbalan untuk misi ini. Dan kau tahu apa itu, karena kau sudah mengganggu waktu liburanku, Dobe."

"Heh? Tengah malam? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Perbatasan daerah selatan itu sangat jauh, Teme. Tak mungkin kau bisa kembali sebelum tengah malam. Lagipula-"

POOF.

Sosoknya telah menghilang di antara kepulan asap yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hei, Teme! Aku belum selesai bicara!" serunya.

Percuma, karena sosoknya telah pergi. Bahkan bayangannya pun tak ada.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Selalu seperti itu," sungut Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tapi… apa maksud perkataannya tadi?" gumamnya bingung.

Pikirannya melayang mencoba mencari maksud dari kekasihnya itu. Ya, kekasih. Bukan hal yang tak mungkin jika sang Hokage memiliki kekasih seorang lelaki. Kenapa tidak? Cinta itu tidak dapat memilih kepada siapa hati akan berlabuh, bukan? Selama kedua hati itu saling mencintai, tak ada salahnya.

Lagipula, siapa yang berani memprotes hubungan cinta mereka? _Hey_, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah orang-orang hebat yang dimiliki oleh Konoha. Naruto merupakan Hokage yang sangat bijak dalam kepemimpinannya. Dia baik, ramah, kuat, dan disegani. Tak lupa senyum cerahnya yang dapat membuat semua orang yang melihatnya seolah meleleh, tak terkecuali lelaki.

Sedangkan Sasuke, walaupun dulunya dia adalah seorang _missing-nin_, tak ada yang dapat mengalahkannya dalam segi apapun. Tidak untuk kekuatannya, kejeniusannya, ketampanannya, dan semua pesonanya. Kapten Anbu khusus yang menjaga sang Hokage secara langsung. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin ada yang berani memprotes hubungan mereka? Jangan sampai Sasuke turun tangan langsung untuk mengurusi serangga yang berani mengganggu hubungan mereka. Atau saat itu juga mereka akan merasakan indahnya neraka dunia.

Mereka tak terkalahkan. Mereka bagaikan siang dan malam yang saling melengkapi. Mereka yang dapat menarik hati semua orang. Mereka adalah sang Hokage dan Kapten Anbu yang menjaganya. Dan satu hal yang terpenting dari semuanya, merekalah pasangan serasi yang tak akan pernah bisa terpisahkan. Karena mereka saling memiliki.

Iri? Tentu saja hal ini membuat hampir seluruh warga Konoha sangat iri dengan mereka. Seorang pemuda baik hati yang dapat meluluhkan hati semua orang, bersanding dengan pemuda tampan yang dapat menjatuhkan seluruh hati wanita yang ada di Konoha. _Perfect_. Dan semua orang yang berharap menjadi salah satu pendamping mereka hanya dapat menahan isakan tangis dengan hati yang terluka. Menyedihkan.

Ya… baiklah, baiklah. Kita akhiri penjelasannya cukup sampai di sini. Kembali pada Naruto yang masih berpikir dengan keras untuk mencari maksud dari ucapan Sasuke. Walaupun dia telah menjadi Hokage, kemampuan otaknya masih tetap seperti itu. Sedikit lebih baik sejak bersama dengan Sasuke. Tapi, tetap tak mengalami perubahan yang kentara.

Saat Naruto hampir mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya, tiba-tiba…

"Permisi, Hokage-sama! Aku membawa dokumen baru untuk Anda."

Suara yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Ah… silahkan masuk, Sakura-chan," sahutnya.

Dan sosok wanita cantik berambut _pink_ memasuki ruangannya sambil membawa setumpuk besar kertas di tangannya. Jangan heran kenapa wanita secantik itu dapat membawa tumpukan kertas yang sangat berat itu. Sekilas semua orang juga tahu bahwa tumpukan yang dibawanya pasti amat sangat berat sekali. Alasannya? Karena dia adalah murid dari wanita terkuat di Konoha. Jika gurunya adalah wanita terkuat, tentunya ilmu sang guru diturunkan pada muridnya. Dan hasilnya, tenaga super menyeramkan yang dapat menghancurkan Konoha dengan satu pukulan darinya. Jangan pernah membuatnya marah, itulah yang telah terpatri dalam otak semua warga yang tinggal di desa itu. Bahkan sang Hokage dan Kapten Anbu yang terkenal dengan kekuatannya tak sampai berani untuk membuat wanita cantik itu marah.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Siang telah berganti malam berhiaskan bulan terang dan taburan bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip dengan indahnya. Malam tenang yang membuat semua orang dapat mengistirahatkan diri dari rutinitasnya yang melelahkan. Dipeluk oleh mimpi yang nyaman. Tapi tidak untuk sang Hokage yang masih berada di dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Huuff…"

Dia menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Mata birunya beralih pada jam yang tergantung di dinding.

"Sudah pukul 23.43 malam. Aku ingin beristirahat, tapi masih banyak dokumen yang belum kuselesaikan," gumamnya. "Uuuhh… Sakura-chan kejam sekali memberiku dokumen sebanyak ini," keluhnya sambil menempelkan dahi pada meja kerjanya.

Selama beberapa menit Naruto masih tetap dalam posisinya hingga dia teringat sesuatu. Dia bangkitkan kepalanya, menengadah ke arah depan.

"Oh iya, aku jadi ingat dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi siang. Dia bilang, dia akan pulang tengah malam," ucapnya sambil memandang kembali jam yang tergantung di dinding.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat akan kata-kata terakhir Sasuke sebelum pergi menjalankan misi yang diberinya hari ini.

"_Aku akan kembali sebelum tengah malam. Dan saat itu, kau harus memberikanku imbalan untuk misi ini. Dan kau tahu apa itu, karena kau sudah mengganggu waktu liburanku, Dobe."_

"Imbalan untuk misi? Aku sudah tahu hal itu? Mengganggu liburannya?" gumam Naruto sambil berpikir.

Selama beberapa menit dia terus berpikir hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan jawaban dari yang telah diucapkan Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah horor setelah mengetahuinya.

"A-apa maksudnya adalah 'itu'?" gumamnya dengan suara yang tercekat.

Mata _sapphiere_-nya kembali memandang ke arah jam dinding yang akan terus membisu. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 23.55 malam. Bibirnya sedikit merekah ketika melihatnya, walaupun perasaan takut masih melingkupinya.

"Heh, dia tak mungkin telah kembali sebelum tengah malam. Perjalanannya begitu jauh dan membutuhkan waktu setidaknya satu hari penuh. Bahkan dia belum pergi selama dua belas jam penuh, jadi aku yakin dia tak akan bisa kembali sebelum tengah malam. Jika itu terjadi, dia tak akan bisa melakukan hal 'itu' padaku. Hahahaha…"

Naruto tertawa untuk meredakan perasaannya yang sedikit kacau. Sedikit lebih dia merasa percaya diri akan hal ini. Dia yakin Sasuke tidak akan bisa kembali sebelum tengah malam seperti yang telah diucapkannya. Ya, seharusnya begitu hingga Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam menempel pada kulit lehernya yang kecoklatan.

"Jangan terlalu yakin akan hal itu, Dobe."

Jantung Naruto berdetak begitu keras hingga terasa akan keluar dari tempatnya. Mata birunya melirik ke sebelah kiri, melihat sosok Sasuke yang menyeringai sambil memegang kunai yang mengacung pada lehernya.

"Te-Teme?" gugup Naruto.

"Seperti yang telah kukatakan, Dobe. Aku akan kembali sebelum tengah malam dan kau harus memberikan imbalanku."

"Ta-tapi… bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kembali? Waktunya… tak mungkin…" ucap Naruto tak percaya.

"Hn. Apa kau lupa kalau aku memiliki Shunshin no jutsu, Dobe? Dan aku juga seorang Kapten Anbu yang bisa berlari dengan cepat. Ternyata walaupun kau menjadi Hokage, kebodohanmu memang tak akan pernah bisa berubah, Dobe," bisik Sasuke menggoda di telinga Naruto.

"Ngh…" wajah Naruto memerah. "Ja-jangan seenaknya bicara kau, Teme!" serunya kesal.

"Hn. Tapi karena itulah aku menyukaimu," bisiknya lagi sambil menjilat cuping telinga Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto langsung merinding ketika lidah hangat dan basah milik kekasihnya menyentuh salah satu daerah sensitifnya.

"Sa-Sasuke… kumohon… masih banyak dokumen yang harus kukerjakan," pinta Naruto. Berharap kali ini Sasuke mau mengerti.

"Sayangnya… aku tak peduli hal itu, Dobe-chan…"

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Ssshh… Kau tetap harus mau melakukannya, Naruto. Kau sudah mengganggu liburanku yang berharga dan sudah sepantasnya kau melayani kekasihmu ini. Lagipula aku yakin kau akan tetap menikmati permainan ini, benar 'kan?" ucapnya seraya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian yang terlihat menyeramkan di mata sang Hokage muda.

Wajah tan itu semakin merona ketika sang kekasih mengucapkannya dengan nada menggoda. Selama beberapa saat Naruto terdiam. Dia mencoba berpikir hal apapun agar dia bisa menghindar dari 'serangan' Sasuke untuk malam ini.

"Tak perlu memikirkan hal yang tak perlu. Kau sudah tak punya pilihan lagi, Hokage-sama," bisik Sasuke dengan nada menggoda yang semakin mengintimidasi.

Tubuh sang Hokage menegang sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia menghela nafas dengan sangat berat.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Teme," desisnya.

"Hn. Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian. Sekarang… kau harus memberikan imbalanku, Dobe."

"Ng… ba-baiklah," sahutnya seraya tertunduk malu.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti itu. Walaupun mereka telah berkali-kali melakukan hal 'ini', tetap saja reaksi Naruto selalu malu karenanya. Tapi, Sasuke juga menyukai bagian Naruto yang seperti itu. Dia menggerakkan kunai yang ada pada leher Naruto, membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Wajah kecoklatan dengan tiga garis tipis di setiap sisinya hanya merona dengan malu-malu memandang Sasuke dengan mata birunya.

"Itadakimasu," ucapnya memulai dengan mengecup bibir kemerahan itu perlahan.

Sang Hokage tak bergeming dari tempatnya, mencoba menerima perlakuan yang diberikan kekasihnya dengan pasrah. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana harus bersikap pada kekasihnya dalam posisi seperti ini. Jangan berontak terlalu banyak, dengan begitu Sasuke tidak akan melakukannya dengan kasar. Mungkin.

Kunai yang dipegang Sasuke dimasukan kembali ke dalam kantungnya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Kedua pasang bibir itu masih saling memagut dalam panasnya ciuman yang membangkitkan gairah. Tangan putih itu menekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Perlahan dia melepaskan kedua bibir mereka dan menelusuri pipi bergaris itu dengan lidahnya yang basah. Menjilati salah satu bagian sensitif kekasihnya, telinga. Membuat Naruto merinding karenanya.

"Nghh… Sasu-ke…" desahnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk bersenang-senang, Hokage-sama," Sasuke berbisik menggoda.

Kedua tangannya mulai bekerja dengan melucuti jubah kebesaran sang Hokage. Melemparnya ke arah sofa tamu yang tak jauh dari sana. Terdengar nada protes dari pemiliknya, tapi segera dibungkam oleh sebuah kecupan. Berlanjut untuk pekerjaan berikutnya, melucuti jaket oranye hitam yang merupakan _trademark_ milik Naruto. Tepat sebelum jaket itu lenyap dari tubuh seksi itu, pemiliknya mencegahnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Sasuke. Kita masih berada di ruang Hokage," ucapnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Na-nanti ada yang melihat. La-lagipula, jendela di belakang kita terbuka dengan lebar. A-aku tidak mau terlihat oleh orang lain."

"Hmph… untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkan hal itu? Semua orang juga sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita."

"Bu-bukan itu masalahnya, Baka Teme!"

"Hn."

Tanpa mau mendengar kata protes dari kekasihnya, Sasuke langsung melumat kembali bibir menggoda itu. Kedua tangannya kembali bekerja untuk membuat tubuh kecoklatan itu polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sedikit perlawanan dari Naruto yang tak begitu berarti baginya. Ditariknya tubuh Naruto hingga berada di atas meja Hokage yang banyak akan kertas dokumen pekerjaannya. Kedua tangan tan itu terkunci oleh tangan kiri Sasuke. Mata hitamnya berkilat memandangi 'makan malam'-nya. Dada bidang kecoklatan yang terlihat seksi kini berada di bawah kendalinya.

"Te-Teme! Di bawah tubuhku ini ada dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus kukerjakan! Nanti bisa rusak kalau kita tetap melakukannya di sini!" pekik Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ck, kau ini merusak suasana saja, Dobe," dengus Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Digendongnya sang Hokage menuju sofa yang tak jauh dari sana. Melemparnya sedikit ke atas sofa mewah itu dengan santai. Kata-kata makian sempat keluar dari bibir mungil sang Hokage, walaupun tak ada tanggapan dari kekasihnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Saatnya melepas celana itu dari pinggang Naruto.

"E-eeehhh… tu-tunggu dulu, Teme…" cegah Naruto.

"Diam, Dobe. Aku sedang tak ingin di ganggu," ucapnya dengan nada dingin yang lugas.

"Temeee… tunggu dulu… I-itu… jendelanya masih terbuka dengan lebar. Nanti ada yang melihaaat…" cegah Naruto dengan wajah yang merona.

"Ck, sudah kukatakan berapa kali untuk tidak mempedulikan hal sepele seperti itu, Dobe. Jangan membuatku semakin kesal."

Sasuke mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto lalu mengikatnya dengan hitai-ate miliknya. Membuat Naruto tak bisa bergerak dengan lebih leluasa.

"Eeeehhh… apa-apaan ini, Teme! Lepaskan aku!" serunya berusaha memberontak.

Tak dipedulikannya teriakan Naruto yang semakin keras, Sasuke kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya, menelanjangi Naruto. Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Naruto untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan hitai-ate itu. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu, melainkan baginya hitai-ate adalah lambang desa Konoha yang dilindunginya. Dan itu sangat berharga baginya, walaupun tidak bagi pemilik sesungguhnya.

"Dobe, kalau kau terus berteriak sekeras itu, orang-orang akan mendengarnya. Dan jika mereka sampai datang kemari dan melihat kita sedang melakukan 'ritual malam', bukankah itu berarti kau sendiri yang mengundang mereka untuk melihat kemesraan kita?"

Naruto langsung berhenti berteriak karenanya. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Yang dikatakan Sasuke memang ada benarnya. Jika ada yang mendengar teriakan Hokage mereka di tengah malam, tentu saja mereka akan berpikir bahwa nyawa sang Hokage tengah terancam dengan seorang penyusup. Dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa sang penyusup itu adalah kekasihnya yang sedang melakukan hal senonoh padanya. Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Naruto akan merasa malu seumur hidupnya.

"Tidaaaakk… aku tidak mau itu terjadi…"

"Kalau begitu diamlah. Nikmatilah apa yang kulakukan padamu."

Kembali dia menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang semakin membangkitkan gairah.

Tangan putih itu memijit alat vital kebanggaan kaum pria milik Naruto dengan lembut, sebelum setelahnya melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Hal itu membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit tersentak. Mata birunya memperhatikan Sasuke yang menikmati memanjakan dirinya. Wajahnya semakin merona dengan merahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke… ukh… aah… ah… tu-tunggu dulu… AAAHH…"

Naruto semakin memekik keras ketika dia merasa kejantanannya terbungkus oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan basah. Sudah bisa ditebak itu apa, tentu saja mulut Sasuke yang mulai memanjakan tubuh sang Hokage dengan sedikit ganas, _blow job_. _Yeah_, salah satu aksi dari bagian _foreplay_.

Tuhan, andaikan saja Naruto dapat menjelaskan bagaimana sensasi yang selalu dirasakannya ketika sang kekasih memanjakan bagian tubuhnya. Sensasi yang disebut dengan nikmat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat kinerja otaknya serasa lumpuh. Bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif dalam menerima rangsangan sekecil apapun itu adalah kebanggaan kaum adam sekaligus kelemahannya. 'Sesuatu' yang sering disebut dengan vulgar oleh Sai itu memberikan rangsangan bagi si pemilik tubuh berkulit tan.

"Nghh… Sa-Sasuke… kau… Hen-tikaaaann… uaaaahh…"

Desahan maupun erangan potes yang keluar dari bibirnya tak digubris oleh sang pelaku tindak senonoh. Dan memang dia tak akan peduli pada hal yang menurutnya sepele itu. Dia sudah biasa akan nada protes yang selalu dikeluarkan kekasihnya ketika mereka sedang melakukan 'ritual'. Tak perlu ditanggapi, toh nantinya juga Naruto akan menikmati permainan mereka.

Mulut hangatnya terus memanjakan 'milik' Naruto. Suara sang Hokage sudah memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Walaupun dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan teriakannya, tapi apa daya jika tubuhnya mengkhianati keinginannya. Dan lagi karena sang Kapten Anbu sangat pandai bagaimana membuat sang Hokage jatuh dalam perangkap permainannya.

Tak hanya mulutnya yang bekerja, kini tangan kirinya bermain di testis Naruto. Memijitnya dengan intens sehingga memberikan rangsangan nikmat berlebih pada si pemilik tubuh. Tak ayal erangan erotisnya pun semakin terdengar begitu jelas. Dapat dirasakannya testis Naruto yang semakin besar dan terasa 'penuh' akan puncak kenikmatan yang akan diterimanya.

'_Sudah sampai batasnya.'_

Sasuke semakin mempercepat permainan mulutnya pada kejantanan Naruto. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto sudah akan sampai pada klimaksnya, dapat dirasakannya _precum _yang sedikit membasahi langit-langit mulutnya. Tubuh kecoklatan itu sedikit mengejang dan juga teriakannya yang semakin keras sudah menjadi tanda bahwa dia akan segera mencapai klimaksnya. Dan seperti yang telah diperkirakannya, cairan panas memenuhi rongga mulut Sasuke.

"A-Aaaaaaahhh… Sasukeeeee!"

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika dirasakannya klimaks merasuki setiap inci tubuhnya. Deru nafas yang terdengar begitu berat dan juga peluh membasahi kulit kecoklatannya. Membiarkan Naruto yang masih menikmati masa klimaksnya, Sasuke melepaskan diri dari kejantanan Naruto dengan mulutnya yang berisikan cairan sperma sang kekasih. Sebagian dari cairan itu ditelannya seolah-olah itu adalah air biasa yang menghapus rasa dahaganya. Bagaimana dengan sisa sebagiannya lagi? Dia memuntahkan di tangan kanannya.

"Uaaahh… Sasuke!"

Naruto memekik dengan sangat keras ketika sesuatu menerobos tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit merabun dia memperhatikan Sasuke yang memulai sesi penetrasi padanya. Dua jari sekaligus memasuki liang rektumnya yang tanpa persiapan, walaupun Sasuke telah menyiapkan semuanya. Mudah saja baginya langsung memasuki tubuh sang Hokage dengan dua jari sekaligus, karena telah dilumuri oleh cairan Naruto sendiri.

Entah itu desahan, erangan, maupun jeritan yang dikeluarkannya justru membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah untuk melakukan lebih dari itu. Berlanjut hingga ketiga jarinya telah memenuhi liang rektum Naruto yang memang selalu sempit. Bergerak dengan intens untuk sedikit membuka jalan yang akan dilalui oleh kejantanannya nanti. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan 'titik terang' di dalam sana. Dengan segera mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya untuk menggantinya dengan yang lebih besar dari sekedar tiga jari.

"Nah, Dobe, saatnya acara puncak."

"Uuuh… nghhh… Sasu… keeee…"

Ujung kejantanannya mulai menerobos masuk rektum Naruto yang sedikit basah akibat sesi penetrasi tadi. Desahan tertahan dari keduanya ketika saling menyatukan diri. Perlahan namun pasti kejantanan Sasuke yang memang berukuran di atas rata-rata itu membuat rongga yang sekiranya pas untuknya. Dan ketika gumpalan daging yang keras bergesekan dengan dinding-dinding rektum hangat menyebabkan sensasi nikmat duniawi yang tiada tara. Tapi itu belumlah sedikit dari apa yang disebut dengan 'puncak'.

_Thrust._

"Aaaaahhh…"

Jerit vokalnya yang eksotis memenuhi hingga sudut ruangan. Merasakan ujung kejantanan Sasuke yang menghentak hingga menabrak prostatnya, membuat Naruto berteriak akan perih dan nikmat yang bercampur menjadi satu. Deru nafasnya yang terdengar berat menerpa wajah Sasuke. Tak berbeda dengan kekasihnya, mereka seolah saling bertukar nafas sejiwa. Terasa sedikit pening memang karena sedikit nikmat yang menjalar, tapi mereka baru mencapai _'start'_.

Dikecupnya bibir itu perlahan.

"Maaf, Naruto… aku akan memulainya," ujarnya seolah meminta izin.

Sedikit anggukan kecil dari kepala pirangnya yang memberi tanda setuju pada kekasihnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung menarik kejantanannya hingga hanya ujungnya yang tersisa di dalam kehangatan itu. Dan menghentak jauh yang memberikan getaran nikmat yang luar biasa pada tubuh mereka.

"Ah… Ah… Sasuke… hh… Sasuke…"

"Naruto…"

Bagaikan bernyanyi yang terus memanggil nama orang yang mereka cintai dalam memadu kasih di malam ini. Mereka terus bergerak seolah menari dalam gairah seks yang panas. Peluh, deru nafas yang terputus diiringi oleh desahan dan erangan yang berhiaskan kecupan basah. Lebih dari itu ketika kejantanan yang keras bergesekan dengan dinding rektum yang sempit menuju satu titik cahaya di dalam gelap jauh di sana. Mencari jalan menuju puncak kenikmatan yang sering mereka rasakan, namun tak ada rasa bosan ketika keinginan itu tercapai.

Semua benih sudah hampir terkumpul, tapi belum, mereka masih ingin menikmati perjalanan penuh nikmat ini lebih lama lagi. Lebih lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Namun apa daya jika rasa nikmat yang terus menjalar sudah tak bisa mereka tahan. Ya, mempertahankan perasaan yang penuh akan gejolak cinta memanglah sulit. Terutama ketika mereka sedang bercinta penuh gairah. Beriringan mencari cahaya dalam kegelapan menuju puncak penuh nikmat duniawi.

"Aah… A-ah… Sasuke… Sudah… Uaaaaaaaa…"

"Aku… ukh… Naruto!"

Teriakan penuh nikmat terdengar begitu keras bersamaan dengan benih-benih cinta mereka yang saling membasahi. Cairan putih dan kental itu keluar dari tempatnya tanpa terkendali. Dan klimaks pun telah mereka capai untuk malam ini. Perlahan Sasuke memisahkan dirinya dari tubuh sang Hokage. Melihat tubuh tan erotis berhiaskan peluh yang bercampur dengan cairannya sendiri. Dan juga tubuh itu yang sedikit mengejang akibat klimaks mereka, membuatnya begitu seksi.

Oh, Sasuke menginginkan tubuh itu lagi dilanda oleh kenikmatan. Karena cairan miliknya yang mengalir keluar dari liang itu tampak begitu menggoda dan seolah mengundangnya kembali. Tapi Sasuke masih memikirkan kepentingan kekasihnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang Hokage yang masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang bertumpuk di atas meja kerjanya. Jika Sasuke tak menahan diri, bisa dipastikan esoknya dia akan berada di bawah perawatan Sakura selama beberapa hari ke depan. _Hell no_, dia tidak mau berada di tempat sempit serba putih yang selalu bau obat itu.

Sasuke segera membenahi dirinya dan Naruto dengan pakaian mereka yang berserakan di berbagai tempat. Setelah memastikan semuanya beres, dia membopong Naruto menuju kamar mereka yang berada di ruangan lain di gedung Hokage _Office_ ini. Membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya yang telah terlelap dalam damai mimpi. Lalu mengecup bibir itu lembut seraya tersenyum penuh kasih.

"Oyasumi, Dobe."

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Esok paginya di hari yang cerah dan damai ini…

DHUAR! BLAAARR!

"RASENGAN! MATI KAU, TEME!"

Ups… sepertinya keterangan sebelumnya itu tidak sesuai dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Pupus sudah harapan sang Kapten Anbu yang berharap bahwa dia tidak ingin berada di RS Pusat Konoha mulai pagi ini. Dia pikir sang kekasih tidak akan memberikan serangan balasan padanya atas perbuatannya semalam. Namun apa daya karena itu salahnya yang membuat sang Hokage harus bekerja ekstra hari ini akibat dokumen yang harus dikerjakannya semakin menumpuk. Dan satu hal yang amat disesalinya karena hal ini.

"Tahu seperti ini, seharusnya aku melakukan yang kedua kalinya pada Naruto. Sial."

Baiklah Kapten Uchiha, sepertinya anda mendapat pelajaran yang baik untuk kali ini. Jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada di depanmu jika pada akhirnya kau berakhir di tempat yang sama setiap kalinya.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

l\_/l  
(^_^)

**-OWARI-**

l\_/l  
(^_^)

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Oke, sebenernya ni fict buat Sasu's birthday. Tp ga kesampean gara2 ada sedikit masalah. Jadi, terpaksa Neko edit lagi. Dan jadilah seperti ini. Emang kurang hot, agak disengaja sebenernya. Mengingat sebentar lagi bulan puasa, bejad-nya dikurangin dikit deh… XP *plak*

Kayak yg udah Neko bilang di atas, fict ini terinspirasi dr deviation-nya UchiMakiPro dengan judul yg sama di gallery-nya yg ada di halaman terakhir. Gambarnya waktu Naru ditodong pake kunai sama Sasu. Boleh di cek. Tapi ga nyangka aja kalo mereka ternyata yuri… =_=;

Fict ini juga request dr Kou Todoryu Kyuuketsuki yg minta adegan Naru di rape sambil ditodong kunai sama Sasu. Gue udah ngabulin request lo ya, Kou?

Trus juga request dr ShikiVent Ramen-Tomat yg minta dibikinin lemon sebelum bulan puasa. Berbejad-bejad dahulu, baru bertobat-tobat kemudian… *killed* (ajaran sesat!)

Karena request mereka berdua udah ada dr sebelum mereka request, jadi sekalian aja Neko buat secepatnya. Keburu bulan puasa & takutnya ntar malah jadi jamuran*?*

Err… =_=;  
Pedo3 & MP masih in-progress. Ya, ya, Neko tau kalo kelamaan. Tp masalahnya bukan apdet cepet atau buru2, tp Neko mau kasih yg terbaik aja buat Minna. Kan percuma kalo apdet cepet tapi kualitasnya jelek…. XP *alesan*

Wokeh… segini aja dulu deh. Yak, terima review dlm bentuk apapun… ^^

**With Evil smile,**

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**Thanks for reading… ^^**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
